Eve, Healer of Berk
by Lin Shadow
Summary: Yes this is an OC story. Not a Mary Sue and if you think she is, please tell me. I want to improve : Eve isn't a typical viking. She actually stays to herself and she's the healers daughter, she's the Elders grand daughter and her parents died after a dragon battle. Please tell me how to improve in writing and review :D


A young vikingness shifted in bed as rays of weak sunlight drifted through the window.

This is Eve, an innocent shy little girl. Very timid and scared of unusual things. Wonderful healer, fast runner, mature, rather small and kinda scrawny. Hard life but always dealt with it alone, until now. But remember that she has grown up in Berk. Still stubborned headed and still a fighter. She is brought into the light when an unexspected plague hits Berk's dragons, and Eve is the closest thing to a doctor. Even a dragon doctor in fact...

**Eve's POV**

I wake up slowly at first extremely drowsy but then my body starts to wake. I sit up and stretch feeling my muscles tense then relax. The smell the cool morning air drifting through the window and the rummage of morning activity outside pried at my stubborn eyes.

The sound of chirping birds turned on my thoughts train, and I shook off the last warm hold of sleep.

"No more late nights on the field has really messed up my sleeping schedule," I mused as I rose from my bed and slipped on my boots and tiredly ran a hand through my tangled hair.

What was left to do now? I pondered as I moved to an old hard wooden dresser and a small stool.

I lifted up my old medical apron off the stool and felt how light it felt compared to how it would usually too when it was needed every night.

"I guess the lack of this has made me neglect restocking." I thought and I pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. Usually I'd go to bed in my day clothes on short notice but apparently, I had passed out on my desk while grinding up a slate. The memory was foggy, but I think Ama managed to drag me to bed.

And I looked over at the desk to see the paste, just as I left it. I dipped two fingers into it and rubbed them together. I lift my hand up and sniff the tips of my fingers. Aloe. Lavander. Echinacea. Burn Medicine. I had forgotten what I was making being half-asleep.

"Good I was running low." I thought as I pondered what was missing from the brew.

A little later I was reaching for my apron, vaguely remebering stuffing a few lavender stalks into one of the pockets after a rushed harvest. I came up with a large empty jar that once held a paste I used in the field to treat basic wounds. I put that on the table to remind myself. Then I dug around once again to find the few shriveled lavender pieces. After finishing the paste and putting in into storage I once again picked up my unusually light apron.

"I do need to organize and refill this thing" Quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my day clothes. I redid the buckle around my white old dress.

"I'll go gathering today, the weather seems alright." I thought to myself as I picked up my cloak and fastened it. As I was walking through the door of my bedroom I grabbed a basket and headed out.

As I walked by my Ama's room, I glanced in to see if she was asleep. She was, snoozing peacefully with her gray hair forming a crown around her head.

I glanced over at the wall full of old dried up herbs as I closed her door.

"We're running low on all herbs in general; I picked a good day for restocking." I walked to the kitchen area and passed the old mirror that I hardly ever bothered looking in. My old white dress was over washed out and patched up heavily from injuries and parts had been used for last-minute bandages. And this was one of many I had.

"I should really get a new wardrobe." This dress was modeled after old traditional healers in Berk. Not very appealing but I had never cared before.

"I'll have all the time in the world now." I thought glumly. Call me crazy but maybe I missed how it was before. I had a purpose. Now what was I going to do? My hands went back to my hair and I did my usual complicated braid.

Now that Hiccup saved the day and made fire-breathing monsters pets, what's going to happen to all the people who had a career in this whole fiasco. Okay so maybe there'd be the common flu and maybe a scrape but still. What was I going to do in all this free time?

A while later after breakfast I was looking through what I had left in the herb jars and my apron pockets. I was writing down notes on what needed to be restocked in a small journal. My fingers felt something cool and smooth as I dug through the last pocket.

It was a dragon spike. Nadder I think. I had pulled one out of a downed Viking and had set to work healing him But I also wanted to see if I could be able to make a better antidote than the ones I usually used, which was a long process and very painful to the victim. I hadn't had the time and had forgotten about his project.

But I could do that now. Who knows when I'll need it?

I looked at the window nervously, hoping that in this early hour no one would be out with their monsters.

"Come one Eve, they're just dragons. They're trained now." I muttered to myself washing the spike in a basin of water, rubbing off the dried blood with a rag. As I packed my basket, I carefully wrapped the spike in the rag and tucked it safely in the corner of the basket.

But I could never rid my mind of the images of the wounded. A small scratch from some of them died instantly. Or terrible burns or missing limbs and sometimes gashes. There was nothing a healer could do but help lull him to sleep in that amount of time.

I was seen as the healers kid, a cute little nurse. They always treated me with a decent amount of respect...

I was a quiet, keep-to-herself kind of girl, a strange quality for a Viking. But I was only a healer not a warrior...

...Well at least as a profession...

**In the Forest… Normal POV**

"Go Toothless!" Hiccup cheered as Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and himself along with their dragon watched the Night Fury blow a long dangerous blue flame. They had all just finished their chores, and were killing the long hours till everyone else would awaken.

"Hookfang and I are so going to win this," Snoutlout said cockily as he lean against his dragon's side.

"Yeah right! Stormfly's got this," Astrid objected stroking the Deadly Nadder's neck.

"Then prove it! You guys take so long! Barf and Belch want to go!" Tuffnut said from him perch on his dragon's head.

"Fine, I will!" Astrid got off Stormfly and commanded her to towards the starting point.

"Do you guys always have to argue?"Hiccup said with a groan.

"Pretty much," Fishlegs said.

"Just GO!"Snoutlout yelled.

They were having a long shoot practice, where each dragon blew fire as far as possible. Toothless of course did great, and Stormfly's was about to take turn when a sharp intake of breath was heard and then a clatter.

They all turned to see a girl stumble and drop a full basket. Her bangs were in braids and then twisted in a knot on the back of her head while her other hair was done in a simple long braid. Her grey eyes were wide in fear as her shaking hands attempted to put everything back into her basket. They had never spoken to her before, and she was the healer's apprentice from what they heard.

"Hello there!" Astrid cried from scratching Stormfly's chin.

The girl's eyes were fixed on the dragons wide with terror.

"Um we're having a long range fire contest, want to watch?" Hiccup offered, rubbing Toothless' head.

She shakily picked up her fallen basket and began gathering the things that fell out, glass jars of herbs, a couple of worn down book, an unfinished bouquet of flowers and leaves, a small lunch, a water skin and lastly a deadly Nadder spike. They didn't know what she was doing with it, but really as you know Eve had only been planning to look at it in trying to find a more proficient antidote to its poison.

The last item brought many raised eye brows, and then Hiccup went to go help her. A book had fallen open, revealing realistic sketches of plants, herbs and various other things. He picked it up and studied neat print saying what each one did.

"Wow, did you write this?" He asked trying to get her to talk.

"Partially," She said shortly and took it back, packing everything into her basket. Then she raced back towards the village.

"Wait! We didn't even introduce ourselves!" Snoutlout called after her.

"Who...was that?" Tuffnut looked after her, as she ran back to what they guessed was home.

"Whoever she was, that was rude," Ruffnut muttered and she crossed her arms with a huff. A strange exspression crossed her twins face.

"She's more polite than you are Tuff, and better looking," Tuffnut mumbled earning a kick in the shin.

"She was scared of us? But why?" Fishlegs observed.

"Wait she looked our age, why wasn't she in the Dragon academy before?" Astrid piped up.

"She was probably too scared and stuck to healing," Ruffnut said.

"I don't know…." Hiccup tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't you ask your dad? He knows everyone in Berk," Astrid said.

"I think I will, when we get back," and they resumed the contest still thinking about the strange girl.

**A while later...**

The competition resided in a draw after the target fell down and nearly smashed the twins to splinters and Hiccup had gone home with his mind buzzing about the girl.

"Dad?" He asked as he passed a mug of wine to his father.

"Yes son?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," The old chief chuckled and took a swig of his drink.

"Why didn't the healer's daughter never go to Dragon Training before...all this?"

His father's eyes suddenly saddened and he sighed.

"That's a wee bit personal Hiccup, I wouldn't want to let anyone know. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"She ran away, she was scared of us. More of our dragons now that I think of it,"

"That's part of the reason; Hiccup the elder is too old to go out on the field during-well what used to be Dragon battles. So her daughter who was her mother went out. She died when trying to save her husband. A terrible lose...Eve had to take her place, with no parents."

"Eve? That's her name?"

"Aye, a very unfortunate child, But she was just a good a healer as her mom."

"What happened to make her so?"

"Hiccup I think I've already said too much. She never was normal-oh why don't you try to make friends with even find her a dragon! Odin knows how much she needs it,"

And that was the end of the conversation as Hiccup leaned against Toothless and watched the dancing fire.

**Eve's POV**

"Just my luck! The gods hate me!" I spat out at no one as I entered my house.

It was empty; Ama must have had some sort of meeting to go to. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that didn't I? She was also the elder, so a lot of the times I was alone.

My hands were still shaking as I pushed a few eucalyptus leaves into a smooth glass vial.

"Eve, you've got to get your head back on. This is a new world and really it is better than before,"

I had a habit of talking to myself and it usually sounded like I was barking mad.

But whats the harm if no one will hear me?

I looked at my basket. I had planned on going to that little valley, have lunch , preserve a few herbs maybe gather a few more, think about the nadder spike for a little, bathe then come back to make a few more balms. I still had to visit that cove, it was usually brimming with fresh herbs.

That obviously never happened and I didn't even have half the herbs I needed. When they dry they shrink that's why they filled the basket so easily. I sighed and hung a few herbs up to speed up the drying process. I would've kept on going, just walked by with no one noticing if not of my jumpy-ness. I was quick enough too and I'd face dragons before. Stupid fears...

"Maybe I need to get out more," I thought this as I leaned back onto the wooden chair in the kitchen. I was always asleep or working before but now...

...I could go out when ever I felt like it...

Realization hit me.

I wasn't the little healers daughter anymore, I was **_the healer_**! I was old enough, I had rights, respect even!

My hands brought themselves to my tattered dress, so much like my tattered seeming life-style.

I looked back at the old mirror. I was planning on getting a new outfit...

And a real smile spread across my face.

One that hadn't been seen in 3 years...

* * *

I'm not exactly expecting positive feedback, this being an OC story and i know people automatically assume they're all mary sues. Eve isnt trust me I'm not expecting reviews or anything but it would be appreciated.

Lin


End file.
